


Higher

by MxMsHolic



Category: Death Note
Genre: Depeche Mode - Freeform, Desire, M/M, Religion, as high as a god, should be higher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te elevaré tan alto que nunca podrás descender, te idolatraré de una forma tan profana e impura que instauraré en ti un nuevo credo. La intensidad de mis gemidos será mi nueva y única oración, mi penitencia será el silencio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



Quería caer, quería hacerlo, lo deseaba de una forma casi insoportable, le asfixiaba saber que podía simplemente dejarse llevar y por aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su crucifijo se negaba a pecar aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho a lo largo de su corta vida. Creía poder redimirse algún día, creía poder poner la excusa de que eso le serviría a la humanidad, a todos los inocentes que morían a manos de ese asesino. Creía poder ser el mártir que siempre había soñado ser.  Pero sobrepasarse y dejarse llevar por algo que no tendría ni pies ni cabeza en su plan le sonaba ridículo… en realidad lo que le sonaba ridículo era que cada vez se le hacía más y más lógico.

Mail quería convertirlo en la estatuilla que pondría en un pedestal y hasta llegaría a adorar por un lado y por el otro Mihael quería desechar cualquier cosa que llegase a sentir por él y continuar su retorcido camino hacia el cielo.

Aunque toda esa frustración ahogaba al rubio en una asfixiante cárcel de la cual no podría salir hasta admitirlo, hasta admitir que de verdad quería pecar, que quería que su religión se moldeara en el concepto de su persona y que cada oración que ofreciera en culto no fuese más que sólo un mantra de ese precioso nombre… ese nombre que moría por gemir… gritar.

Sabía que en ese momento todo rastro de culpa, todo atisbo de remordimiento se quemarían en el mismo fuego en el que él se dispondría a lanzarse. Porque mirar esos labios, recorrer ocasionalmente su cuerpo con los ojos, imaginarse mil y un cosas que podrían hacerle hasta venirse de sólo graficarlas en su mente, eran el único pecado que se atrevía a cometer con libertad hasta ahora.

Pero esos verdes ojos parecían atraerlo a las mismas puertas del infierno, a olvidarse hasta de su nombre y cualquier propósito que podría haber llegado a tener.

Quería caer, deseaba caer, y francamente se le agotaba cada vez más rápido la voluntad de luchar contra sus impulsos.

 

_**I dream of a day** _  
_**When I dare to believe** _  
_**You're the answer** _  
_**When the shame** _  
_**And the guilt are removed** _  
_**And the truth appears** _

****

Sólo un beso, sólo eso bastó para que se lanzara desde lo más alto que había logrado escalar de esa altísima escalera que lo llevaría a su lugar deseado, pero ya le importaba una mierda. Todo le había valido nada con sólo un roce de esos deseables y mordibles labios, quería explorar su boca, sentir cada espacio de su suave y húmeda cavidad con su propia lengua… ¿Cuán rojos llegarían a ponerse esos labios si los succionaba con fuerza? ¿Cómo se verían y él los mordía soportando los gemidos que le arrancase? Deseaba ver sus profundos ojos verdes clavados en él mientras lo empujaba de las formas más lentas y tortuosas a un orgasmo, deseaba ver sus rojizos y lacios cabellos pegados a su piel por el sudor que arrancaría de su piel. Era demasiado, necesitaba más y más… se había resignado a perder, a dejarlo todo por cortar con esas cadenas que aprisionaban su cuerpo, privándolo de ese deseo tan carnal y efímero.

Pero no… no se desvanecería, sabía muy bien que, de dejarse llevar, jamás lograría saciarse de tanta sed, jamás se cansaría, no podría hacerlo… el solo pensamiento de tocar su blanca y suave piel le hacía estremecerse en lujuria.

Ya estaba cayendo y ni siquiera se sentía culpable porque no le importase.

 

_**With the touch of your hand** _  
_**I lose who I am** _  
_**If I want to** _  
_**I tried to resist** _  
_**But succumb to the bliss** _  
_**Of your kiss** _

****

Pero Mail no lo dejaría tocar el suelo así de fácil, porque él sabía qué era lo que el rubio deseaba y se lo daría, pero no permitiría que se sintiese menos por ello, no permitiría que en un futuro, ya sea lejano o cercano, llegase a sentir legítima culpa por haberse dejado empujar hacia el vacío.

Porque por más que Mihael se sintiera caer, él mismo lo elevaría hasta lo más alto, incluso más alto que cualquier deidad o poder en el que él pudiese llegar a creer.

_No tengas miedo… si existe un infierno dudo mucho que llegue a sentirse de esta forma…_

\- Ngh…-

No habría poder superior al suyo, no habría ningún templo más venerado que su cuerpo, alimento más preciado que su piel.

 

_**You should be higher** _  
_**I'll take you higher** _  
_**Don't be afraid** _  
_**You'll just have to pray** _

****

Creer que en algún momento estarían a salvo, protegidos por ángeles y muros de oro macizo, que podrían vivir una eternidad sin preocuparse… era un cuento de hadas y ¿qué mejor forma de traerlo a la fuerza hacia la realidad? No sería difícil, sólo tendría que lograr hacerle sentir un poco de lo que su Dios sentía, sólo tendría que darle la atención adecuada, la dedicación perfecta, hacerlo sentir predilecto a absolutamente todo.

_Eres aún más grande que tu Dios para mí…_

\- Ah… Mail… ¡M-mail!-

_Puedo hacerlo… puedo convertirte en mi religión._

_**Your lies are more attractive** _  
_**Than the truth** _  
_**Love is all I want** _  
_**Your lies are written down** _  
_**In your book** _  
_**Love is all I want** _

****

Pues él también quería tomarlo, él también quería apoderarse de su cuerpo… no, más bien él quería pertenecerle, él quería ser pura y exclusivamente de su propiedad. Mostrarle cada truco y manía de su cuerpo… cuan rojos se pondrían sus labios al succionar, cuan fuerte podría llegar a llamar su nombre, cuan abrumador e intoxicante sería él éxtasis que lograría darle. Porque tenía ese mismo deseo, quería oír a Mihael gemir y que él lo escuchase, quería ver cómo sería su expresión al desbordarse de placer dentro de su cuerpo, quería estudiar cada uno de los músculos que se contrajeran mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

Y se llevaría su pésame junto a su cordura…

\- Mihael… dios Mihael…-

  
_**Your arms are infected** _  
_**They are holding the truth** _  
_**Oh stop all your crying** _  
_**This one you'll lose** _

 

_Te elevaré tan alto que nunca podrás descender, te idolatraré de una forma tan profana e impura que instauraré en ti un nuevo credo. La intensidad de mis gemidos será mi nueva y única oración, mi penitencia será el silencio._

_Te daré todo lo que soy, seré tuyo, tu fiel creyente, él único que portará tu palabra, el único que creerá completamente ciego en tus promesas._

_Serás incluso más de lo que ese Dios alguna vez fue para ti._

__

_**You should be higher** _  
_**I'll take you higher** _  
_**So don't be afraid** _  
_**You'll just have to pray** _

****

\- Mail, Mail, Mail… ngh… así… así… quiero oírte más fuerte… ah… _¡Ah!_ -

Porque era mil veces mejor creer en una mentira ‘real’ que en una completamente imaginaria, porque no hacía falta un cuento de hadas ni promesas falsas… porque de verdad, si estaba a su lado podrían ir incluso más alto de lo que se lo estaban proponiendo.

\- Mihael… ¡Mihael a-ahnh…!-

_Tan alto… tan alto que jamás podrás descender._

_**Your lies are more attractive** _  
_**Than the truth** _  
_**Love is all I want** _  
_**Your lies are written down** _  
_**In your book** _  
_**Love is all I want** _  
  
_**You should be higher** _  
_**You should be higher** _


End file.
